la maldición de mystic falls
by paulie purr
Summary: una maldición se ah desatado en mystic falls al mismo tiempo que Niklaus,un reconocido vampiro quiere volver a ser el híbrido mas fuerte. Stefan y Damon están involucrados para encontrar sentido a un acertijo,teniendo la respuesta correcta encontraran la respuesta para Alaric,pero solo una persona tiene esa respuesta, Elena Gilbert
1. descubrir y encubrir

La maldición de mystic falls

**hola chicos! este es mi primer fanfiction...espero que les guste,me propuse hacerla sobre the vampire diaries porque en si la historia es un poco... cautivadora n.n no se mucho sobre esta serie así que si tienen alguna critica constructiva comuníquenmela,así puedo mejorar mi trabajo y lo apreciaría mucho de de su parte chicos.**

Prologo

¿sabes que eso no tiene ningún sentido cierto? Es prácticamente imposible que una persona pueda sobrevivir sin alimentos o agua y vienes… ¿a decirme eso? No tienes remedio Bonnie…-

Pero en alguna parte del relato de Bonnie había algo que se había quedado prendido en la memoria de Elena, lo más impresionante de todo ¿puede alguien vivir sin alma?

_En tiempos remotos cuando se creía en la brujería y magia negra se comenzó a esparcir un rumor que tenía a la gente constantemente asustada ,había que la noche y la obscuridad fueran los temores constantes… la posible existencia de un hombre que tenía tal fuerza y rapidez que no era propio en la tierra, también el poder estar presente sin tener alma ,tenía habilidades de compulsión sobre la gente, pero eso no tenía gran cosa sobre la gente, se decía que este hombre impresionante sobrevivía a base de sangre, pero no significaba que fuera fácil, al contrario, eran crueles y despiadados, mataban a cualquier persona que por mala suerte se atravesara en su camino dejándolos brutalmente desangrados. Atraían a las personas por tener una apariencia perfecta, todo sobre ellos los atraía sin poder resistirse._

_Pero también había una maldición al respecto, el pueblo llamado Mystic Falls estaba condenado por toda la eternidad hasta poder conseguir lo que alguna vez uno los vampiros perdió,su humanidad,esta se encontraría en una persona que tuviera cualidades parecidas a las del mítico personaje,en ese caso el podría volver a ser humano en una noche de luna llena en la que tendría que matarla,para después una bruja le regresara lo que le fue robado alguna vez._

CAPITULO 1

Elena Gilbert caminaba plácidamente por la acera que al dar vuelta, daba a su casa. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando algo rodo por sus pies, nuevamente algo había caído de su mochila mal cerrada.

Demonios, debería de ser menos distraída- se quejó para después recoger lo que se había caído, pero al parecer eso no era de su mochila, era una especie de anillo con una piedra enorme oscura, bastante elegante, de inmediato capto la atención de Elena, era raro que una joya tan aparentemente valiosa estuviera tirada en la calle sin aparente razón, al seguir observándolo se percató de que tenía algo escrito. – S...alv...a…to…re… ¿Qué clase de apellido es ese? Supongo que debe de pertenecer al antepasado de alguien, pero mientras... ¿Qué hago con esto? Regresarlo es lo más coherente pero ¿a quién? Puedo anunciarlo para regresarlo, supongo que eso es la mejor opción o quizá…-

Podrías regresármelo porque es mío- alguien interrumpió a Elena mientras seguía observando el anillo con atención, inmediatamente levanto la vista, era un joven de cabello obscuro con ojos azules, tenía alrededor de unos 22,vestía unos jeans y una chaqueta negra con un par de botas del mismo color, la piel… parecía bastante blanca casi como.. si no tuviera circulación sanguínea, pensó Elena- ¿y bien? ¿que acaso no piensas regresármelo?- la voz del chico era tosca.

Por supuesto que pensaba regresártelo- extendió la mano y se lo entrego, el chico dudo un poco y después lo tomo- ¿si es tuyo porque no habría de regresárlo?-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar sacándole la vuelta bastante molesta. Pero el chico la detuvo jalándola de la muñeca. - ¡OYE! ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE OCURRE? PRIMERO ME ACUSAS DE QUERER ROBAR TU ESTUPIDO ANILLO Y DESPUES ¿QUE? ¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIERES?-

Darte las gracias por recuperarlo- el chico sonrió, sus dientes eran bastante blancos y perfectos- me llamo Damon Salvatore y gracias otra vez por esto- señalo el anillo que ocupaba el dedo anular en la mano izquierda- ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-

¿para qué quieres saberlo? Ya me diste las gracias es suficiente-

Pero me gustaría saberlo, uno quizá no puede volver a encontrarse a una dama tan hermosa por cualquier parte y me gustaría recordarla-

Elena lo observo por unos instantes, comenzó a creer que era un acosador o algo por el estilo, pero un acosador no sería tan prescindible.

Elena… Elena Gilbert …-

Bueno, muchas gracias y que tenga buenas tardes señorita- entonces desapareció de la vista de Elena.

Capítulo 2

- ¿pero que se ha creído esa mocosa?- Damon caminaba lentamente mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada y repasaba lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos. -¿creía que le dejaría mi anillo? Esta porquería vale más de lo que ella piensa-

- Vale Damon deja de quejarte, que eso es lo único que sabes hacer bien- le dijo Stefan de manera divertida mientras le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros divertidamente

- Vaya, hasta que el hijo prodigo se digna a regresar-

- Si ya sabes, algo por aquí y algo por allá, siempre estoy haciendo algo.-

- ¿conseguiste lo que Alaric pidió?-

- Por supuesto que no, ningún brujo de por aquí puede resolverme el acertijo estúpido que puso, por supuesto que jamás podrá quitarse esa maldición.-

- Genial, ahora estas metido en esos asuntos, te dije que no lo buscaras…-

- Basta Damon, no me vengas con tus sermones de hermano responsable, todo el mundo sabe que Alaric es un peligro para la humanidad, así que yo sé que tan peligroso es.-

- De acuerdo has lo que quieras, pero yo no iré a recoger tu cabeza para después poder enterrarte-

- Sabes que eso es imposible ¿cierto? Por supuesto que lo sabes, tampoco dejaría que Alaric me pusiera una mano encima-

- Vaya, el inmortal saco las garras, no mejor los colmillos- ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Gilbert…

- ¡mama! ¡Estoy es casa!- grito Elena mientras iba a la cocina, pero ahí no encontró nada, solo una nota.

Elena:

_Tu padre y yo salimos un momento, se presentó un imprevisto y tuvimos que salir, no te preocupes no es nada grave solo asuntos de tu padre en el trabajo, regresaremos algo tarde pero hay comida en el refrigerador y un poco de dinero por si ocupas algo, ya sabes en donde está, no salgas mucho ni descuides la casa._

_ Isobel y __John_

- Genial, ahora estoy sola- dijo Elena mientras hablaba consigo misma, subió los escalones para llegar a su cuarto y saco su diario, el día de hoy había sido bastante raro empezando por lo que Bonnie, su mejor amiga le había enseñado que podía hacer.

Hace unas horas…

- Bonnie ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí?, deberíamos de estar en el salón, las clases están por comenzar-

- Tranquila Elena, no pasar nada malo, además es solo un momento, no tardaremos lo prometo.-

- De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué es eso tan maravilloso que tenías que mostrarme?-le pregunto Elena con una sonrisa a Bonnie.

- Mmm… en un momento lo veras…-

Llegaron a un salón que estaba fuera de servicio, en realidad ese edificio lo usaban como almacén debido a que estaba en constantes reparaciones, como todo los alumnos rumoraban acerca del edificio, pero nunca se llegó a probar nada.

- Bien, aquí es… entra Elena, no te va a pasar nada.-

- Lo siento es que… me asusta eso es todo-

- Aquí no hay nada, ya he estado aquí-

Bonnie retiro una manta que cubría un mueble, era un viejo escritorio, la chica saco de su mochila unos cuantos lápices y plumas que deposito sin mucho cuidado sobre el escritorio

- Observa esto Elena-

La chica cerró los ojos y puso una manos sobre su cien, mientras que la otra la puso sobre la mesa, a los pocos minutos uno de los lápices comenzó a levantarse, y después uno a uno acompañaron al primero en el aire, Bonnie abrió los ojos y los dirigió un poco para la parte de atrás, pero en el intento cayeron.

La sorpresa de Elena era enorme, su amiga siempre bromeaba al respecto de ser bruja, ya que sus antepasados lo fueron y su abuela juraba que ella también tenía ese poder. Y al parecer, tenía razón.

- ¡Wow Bonnie! ¿cómo lo hiciste?-

- La verdad… no tengo idea, ayer estaba sentada mientras hacía la tarea y mire fijamente mi lápiz, lo estaba observando sobre el cuaderno cuando de repente comenzó a levantarse, me asuste y el lápiz cayo, comencé a hacerlo de nuevo pero solo pude levantar un puñado de plumas.- observo los útiles con frustración,

- Pero es algo, ya quisieran muchas personas poder hacer eso-

- Lo sé pero no deja de frustrarme-

- Suficiente, hoy salimos para olvidarnos de esto ¿Qué te parece?-

- Me parece perfecto Elena, pero vámonos o llegamos tarde-

De regreso a la realidad…

- ¡vaya! Todo lo que puede pasarme en un día- estaba dispuesta a escribir en su diario pero no podía, algo la tenía inquieta, no podía solo sentarse y escribir, quizá ocupaba hacer otra cosa.

Decidió salir un poco al jardín trasero de su casa, el clima no estaba ni caliente ni frio, por lo cual decidió recostarse plácidamente en el verde pasto, trajo una sábana y la extendió sobre la hierba mientras ponía en el microondas la comida para calentarla, era espagueti, saco su teléfono celular y salió, duro un rato masajeando y después sé que dormida.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Damon?, no me digas que siempre estas así sin hacer nada.- le pregunto Stefan a su hermano mayor con fastidio.

- Estuve… descubriendo unas cosas sobre mystic falls, y hay algo que le llamo la atención Stefan y creo que ahora puede serte de utilidad, la maldición que se supone tiene este pueblo se parece a lo de Alaric.-

- ¿enserio? ¿Crees que alguien me pueda ayudar con el acertijo?-

- Yo no dije eso, dije que podría servirte, pero quizá haya alguien que si pueda, pero no sé en donde vive, la conocí esta tarde, solo se su nombre.-

- ¿Por qué crees que me ayudaría? Vamos no me digas que es un humano Damon, sabes que no me ha servido de nada-

- Pudo descifrar el ¨ SALVATORE¨ de mi anillo-

- ¿y que hacía con tu anillo?-

- Después te digo, pero hay que buscarla lo más…-

- Espera –Stefan interrumpió a Damon – ¿es una ella? –

- Si ¿Por qué?- Damon miro a su hermano extrañado

- Olvídalo solo vamos a buscarla.


	2. descubierta

Capítulo 3

Elena yacía dormida sobre la hierba, hasta que algo la despertó, el sonido de su celular.

- - ¿mmm?... ¿bueno? –

- - ¿Elena? ¡Soy yo Bonnie! Quería saber si podrías venir a mi casa ahora, ya sé que dije que saldríamos pero no voy a poder, así que decidí invitarte a mi casa y acomodar la pila de papeles que te di en esa caja ¿recuerdas?

- - …

- -¿ELENA? ¡ELENA DESPIERTA!-

- - ¿eh? ¡a sí! yo llevo tu caja de papeles, en un momento voy.-

- -Okey, aquí te espero-

Elena se despabilo de mala gana, odiaba que la levantaran y más cuando sabía que el asunto de Bonnie no valía la pena. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar las llaves de la cochera en donde había guardado una caja de papeles que Bonnie le había pedido que guardara.

- -Recuerda Elena, estos papeles son de suma importancia por eso nadie debe de leerlos, nadie solo yo, confió en que no los vas a leer sin mi autorización.-

- - por supuesto ¿puedo guardarlo en cualquier parte? Es que en este momento mi habitación es un desastre y no tardare en limpiarla y terminare mezclándolos con mis cosas.-

- -Si puedes guárdalos en donde sea, solo no los leas-

Y así la caja termino arrumbada por alguna parte de la cochera. Alrededor de unos 15 minutos salió con una caja pesada en las manos, cerró la puerta y se dirigía a la casa de su amiga. Comenzó a hacer un viento fresco que agitaba la melena café de la chica mientras caminaba, Elena siempre había sido una joven un tanto diferente que las demás, siempre había bastantes chicas rubias en cualquier instituto por lo cual era de las pocas morenas que había, pero con eso no quitaba su agraciada figura corporal.

Al doblar en la misma esquina donde se encontró al extraño- pero guapo- chico estaba la puerta al parque en el que Elena se la pasaba la mayor parte del día que quería escribir en su diario, pero hoy no, le pareció indiferente el lugar al que siempre acudía para buscar inspiración.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al momento en que el chico apareció, sabía que le había dicho su nombre pero no lo recordaba bien, ¿da… niel? ¿Dan? ¿Dam…?

- - ¡ basta Damon! No buscare como loco a alguien que jamás eh visto!-

¡Exacto! Ese era el nombre que estaba buscando, pero… ¿Quién estaba gritando el nombre que ella buscaba?

- -Mira Stefan si quieres saber la respuesta de tu acertijo bien, puedes ayudarme pero si no sigue esperando a que Alaric te mate-

- -Sabes bien que eso no es lo que quiero, solo… quiero acabar con este asunto…-

Elena se asomó por la puerta del parque, lo bastante para que Damon reconociera su olor, pero Stefan seguía alegando sobre su problema, la chica se asomó un poco más y al recargarse contra un barandal cercano, este perdió el equilibrio y la chica cayo estruendosamente mientras que los papeles volaron por los aires echándose de cabeza ella misma en su intento de espionaje.

- -¿Quién demonios está ahí?- grito Stefan sumamente molesto, los ojos del chico se tornaron obscuros.

- - Basta Stefan, a esta chica la eh visto antes…- le respondió su hermano mayor tratando de tranquilizarlo- es… ¡es ella!-

Elena se asustó al escuchar que la buscaban, rápidamente y como puedo se puso de pie eh inmediatamente comenzó a juntar los papeles que estaban por todas partes.

Los hermanos Salvatore comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente mientras observaban hojas por todas partes.

- - Pero qué demonios ocurrió aquí- dijo el chico de cabello claro

- -¡nada! ¡no toquen esas hojas!- grito Elena mientras corría a recogerlas.

Ambos hermanos miraron a Elena, su cabello lacio caía en forma de cascada hasta la media espalda, el pantalón- que estaba muy ajustado- estaba lleno de tierra y dejaba ver sus gruesas piernas y glúteos mientras que la blusa manga larga de color azul rey –el favorito de Stefan- dejaba a la vista sus curvas de la cintura y los pechos.

- -¿podrían quitarse del camino? Están pisando mis hojas- dijo Elena muy molesta dándose cuenta de la extraña forma en que la miraban.

Damon observo de nuevo los ojos de color chocolate de la chica una vez más y seductoramente le pregunto:

- - Vaya Elena hasta que nos volvemos a ver, quería saber unas cuantas cosas más, pero primero ¿ocupas ayuda con esas hojas? Se ve que estas apurada- el chico sonrió ampliamente con cuidado de esconder sus poderosos colmillos

- - Ah…. Si c-claro- tartamudeo la chica poniéndose un poco roja.

Damon se acuclillo para ayudar a recoger los papeles que, rápidamente terminaron ambos de juntar.

- -Muchas gracias, siento no poder quedarme pero ocupo irme.- le dijo la chica mientras cargaba la caja.

- - ¿No está muy pesada la caja? Quizá ocupes un poco de ayuda.- Damon le lanzo una sonrisa que dejo sin aliento a Elena.

- -No gracias así está bien, además no quiero incomodar a tu hermano.-

Damon volteo para atrás buscando a su hermano, se había olvidado de el por completo

- -Por cierto ¿en dónde está?- pregunto el ojiazul.

- - Está en esa banca de allá- señalo Elena mientras Stefan estaba pasándose un pañuelo por la boca mientras observaba hacia la obscuridad.

- - Bueno, dejare que sigas tu camino ¿tardaras mucho? Es que ocupábamos de tu ayuda-le dijo Damon mientras le tomaba la mano.

- - Mmm… supongo, voy con una amiga pero tratare de regresar pronto, ¿ estarán ambos aquí?-

- -Por supuesto, aquí te esperaremos.-

Elena volteo a ver una vez más a los hermanos preguntándose extrañada que es lo que querían de ella con tanta urgencia, así que rápidamente comenzó a caminar para llegar a la casa de Bonnie.


End file.
